Je vous aime
by Ichibari
Summary: Akaya n'est pas venu à Rikkai depuis 4 jours. Tout le monde est inquiet et décide d'aller le voir chez lui.   Attention il y a des scènes choquantes.


**Personnages :** Rikkai / Kirihara famille.

**Pair :** Kirihara A. / Yukimura S. ~ Sanada G./Kirihara Anju ~ Nioh M./Yagyuu H. ~ Yanagi R./Inui S. ~ Marui B./Jackal K.

**Avertissement :** Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages Prince Of Tennis. Seul Kirihara Anju, ne fait pas partie du manga de Konomi Takeshi.

**Attention :** Certaines scènes sont choquantes.

_**Chapitre 1 : Personne ne pouvait le prévoir.**_

* * *

><p>« C'est quand même bizarre. » <em>Dit Marui-sempai en claquant sa bulle de chewing-gum.<em>

« Ouep, ce bâtard n'avait jamais ça avant. » _Continua Nioh-sempai._

« Tes mots Masaharu... cela n'est pas très poli... » _Dit Yagyuu-sempai._

« Il doit y avoir une raison... » _Dit Jackal-sempai._

« 100% que cela ne soit pas du tout normale. Akaya n'avait jamais loupé les courts avant... Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle... Je soutien d'aller chez lui. »

« Renji a raison, nous devons aller le voir... Sanada ? »

« Yukimura ? »

« Pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, nous partons pour la demeure des Kirihara. »

« Bien... »

_Cela faisait quatre jours que personne n'avait de nouvelle du bébé de Rikkai. Il ne répondait pas au téléphone et ne venait pas au collège. Les réguliers étaient inquiets. Ils prirent le bus et marchèrent jusque la demeure de leur Kohai. La nuit commençait à pointé le bout de son nez, il devait être proche des 19h00._

« Je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver devant ça console de jeu. » _Dit Nioh._

« C'est possible, c'est parents ne sont pas là. Ils sont partis pour un voyage d'affaire important en Europe. » _Dit Yanagi._

« Il va m'entendre si c'est le cas. » _Grogna Sanada._

_Tout le petit monde arriva enfin devant la porte et entendirent des cries. Sans attendre, Sanada défonça la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Il faisait sombre, seul une lampe était allumé dans le salon. Celle-ci vola à travers de la pièce et explosa contre le montant de l'escalier. Les réguliers furent surpris._

« Akaya ? » _Dirent-ils à l'unisson._

« Sortez d'ici. » _Fit une voix roque d'un adulte._ « Je ne vous permet pas d'entrer chez moi. »

_Sanada entra dans le salon et vu l'horreur devant ses yeux. Son sang ne fît qu'un tour et il se rua sur l'adulte. Il fût suivit du reste de l'équipe qui immobilisa l'adulte, qui n'était autre que le père d'Akaya. Yukimura chercha des yeux son kohai, il était allongeait sur le sol, les mains attachaient dans son dos, complètement nu._

« Akaya ! » _Fit le Bucho en allant le rejoindre._

« Pas toucher Nii-san ! » _Cria une petite fille qui sanglotait à côté de lui._

_Tout le monde fût surpris et regarda la petite. Elle ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à son grand frère. Puis la police arriva, tout comme une ambulance. _

* * *

><p>« Nii-san va se réveiller bientôt ? » <em>Demanda Anju en regardant son frère allongeait sur son lit d'hôpital. <em>

« Oui Anju, ton nii-san va ouvrir les yeux bientôt. » _répondit Yukimura avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. _

_Le médecin entra doucement et s'approcha des cinq personnes présentes. Il avait la tête des mauvaises nouvelles. Sanada posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yukimura. Celui-ci tenait la main d'Akaya et avait Anju sur ses genoux. Yanagi tenait l'autre main d'Akaya, de l'autre côté du lit._

« Je n'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles. »

« Anju, tu as faim ? Tu veux bien aller avec Sanada ? Comme ça Nii-san pourra aussi manger quelque chose quand il se réveillera. »

_La petite hésita un moment avant d'accepter et de descendre des genoux du bucho. Elle prit la grande main du fukubucho et ils quittèrent la pièce doucement. _

« Docteur.. »

« Akaya a reçu beaucoup de coups sur tout le corps. Il a les jambes bisés, ainsi que quelques côtes.

Ça vie n'est pas en danger. Mais je doute qu'il puisse rejouer au tennis un jour. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il a tenu le coup tout ce temps.»

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que son père lui fessait ça. Cela dure depuis plusieurs années. Je n'avais jamais eu de preuve directe et il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour l'aider... Je suis désolé. »

« Mon dieu... » _fit Yukimura sous le choc._

« Et en ce qui concerne Anju ? » _demanda Yanagi._

« Elle ne veut pas qu'un médecin l'examine. Nous pensons attendre le réveille de son frère. Elle sera plus en sécurité... Mais... je pense qu'elle a eu... à peu prés la même chose que son frère. C'est assez courant... Si elle vous dit la moindre chose sur ce sujet, j'aimerai que vous m'en fassiez part. »

« Bien sûr docteur... Merci. » _Fit les deux titulaires._

« Prenez soins d'eux » _Répondit le médecin en sortant de la pièce._

_Les deux réguliers restèrent un moment silencieux. Yukimura essayait de refouler ses larmes. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu venir. De plus, son kohai vivait cela depuis plusieurs années et jamais, il n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Yanagi se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau et le donna à ami d'enfance._

« Seiichi... boit un peu. »

« Merci Renji. »

_Le bucho prit le verre en tremblant et bu quelques gorgées. Puis, il reposa le verre et soupira doucement. Son visage était triste et blême. _

* * *

><p>« Sanada ? » <em>dit la petite voix.<em>

« hum ? »

« Nii-san va bien ? »

« Akaya est fort, il va bien. »

« Les médecins sont méchants... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils font du mal au gens... »

_Sanada regarda la petite et la prit dans ses bras._

« Ils ne sont pas méchant. Ils vont guérir ton frère. »

« Mais papa à dit qu'il jouait comme les médecins... et il m'a fait mal. »

_Sanada se stoppa dans sa marche, les yeux écarquillait de terreur et de colère. La petite passa ses bras autour du cou du fukubucho et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

« Nii-san va me protéger des vilains docteurs. Mais qui protège Nii-san. ? »

« Nous allons le faire... Nous sommes là maintenant pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Anju. Plus personne ne vous fera de mal. Je te le promet. »

« Merci de protéger Nii-san. Sanada est gentil et fort. »

_La petite fille déposa un petit bisous sur la joue du fukubucho et ils entrèrent dans la chambre._

* * *

><p><em>Le gentleman soupira doucement. Assit sur un banc, en dessous d'un cerisier. Son écharpe cachait la moitié de son visage. Le temps était frais, comme ci il allait neigé. Ce qui était impossible ce Tokyo. Cela même en décembre. Le gentleman lisait pour la cinquième fois la même phrase de son livre. N'arrivant pas à ce concentrer sur sa lecture, il ferma l'ouvrage et regarda le ciel.<em>

« Désolé d'avoir été si long, Hiroshi. » _Dit le tricheur des cours en tendant une canette de café chaud à son ami. _« Il y avait du monde au distributeur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave... Merci Masa. » _Répondit le gentleman._

_Le tricheur s'installa à côté de son partenaire de double et ouvrit sa canette. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé, si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps. »

_Yagyuu replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. _« Je n'ose l'imaginer, Masa. Tu es sans doute la personne qui puisse le savoir. »

_Le tricheur leva la tête vers le ciel._ « Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi, Hiroshi. Je te dois tellement. »

« Tu m'as déjà remercié Masa. »

« Pas encore tout à fait. »

« Masa... » _Le gentleman regarda son ami. _« Rentrons à la maison. Nous devons attendre son réveille. »

_Les deux garçons se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher en se tenant la main du bout des doigts._

* * *

><p>« Rend moi cette télécommande ! »<p>

« Nan, j'ai pas envie ! C'est mon tour ! »

« Tu vas voir un peu toi ! Jackal attrape le ! »

« Hum... »

« Jackal ?... »

_Le brésilien soupira doucement en regardant son partenaire de double et ses deux petits frères turbulents. Les heures passèrent et les petits monstres étaient enfin endormi. Marui et Jackal étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du génie de la volé à faire leurs devoirs._

« Né, Jackal... »

« Oui ? »

« On aurait pu éviter ça... »

« Je ne pense pas... Il n'a donner aucun signe.. Je... Je n'étais même pas au courant. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jackal... »

« Je sais... mais vous aviez confiance en moi. »

« Yukimura ne t'en veut pas. Même lui n'a rien vu venir. »

« Hum... »

_Le génie de la volé se leva et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour le réconforter._ « Demain, nous retournerons le voir. Il se sera réveillé. »

« Oui... »

« Il faudrait lui trouver un cadeau... quelque chose qu'il aime... »

« J'ai une idée.. »

* * *

><p>« Nous sommes de retour. »<p>

« Nii-san, pas encore réveillé? »

« Pas encore, mais bientôt. »

« J'ai acheté des cookies, parce que c'est les préférés de Nii-san. »

« Tu as bien fait, Nii-san va être content. »

_La petite monta sur le lit à l'aide de Sanada et elle s'installa assise entre le bras de son frère et son torse, sur le lit. _

« Vous allez rester avec nous ? »

« Je ne pourrait pas pour ma part. » _Dit Yanagi._

« Je reste... »

« Sanada et moi, nous allons rester avec vous et vous viendrez vivre chez moi. Cela te convient ? »

« Oui ! Kii-san va être content de vivre avec Yukimura-bucho et Sanada va venir nous voir tous les jours ? »

« Si Sanada le veut, bien sûr... » _Yukimura regarda Sanada._

« Je viendrai. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Genichiro ? » _Demanda Yanagi._

« Rien... » _Fit sèchement le fufukucho._

« Nii-san vous aime beaucoup. Il m'a parlait de vous tous les jours. Et aussi des autres. Il a dit que celui avec les cheveux rouges mangeait toujours pleins de gâteau et qu'un jour il va devenir plus gros que la terre. Comme un gros ballon. Puis, il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas quand bucho demandé que celui qui a pas de cheveux, le suivre partout. Parce que Nii-san est pas un bébé. »_Yukimura rigola quelque peu, ainsi de Yanagi._ « Il a aussi celui aux cheveux en pique, qui a une tête de renard. Il a dit qu'il était drôle quand il faisait des blagues aux autres, mais pas drôle quand il les fait sur lui. Puis, il y a celui qui n'a pas de yeux. Lui, il est gentil aussi, mais trop pointu quand il aide Nii-san à l'anglais. »

« Akaya a toujours eu des problèmes dans cette langue. Je me souviens du cours de soutien dans les vestiaires. Une vraie catastrophe. » _Rigola Yanagi._

« Nii-san aime pas l'anglais... Puis, il m'a aussi dit des choses sur vous. Il vous aime bien et aime bien quand vous l'aider dans le Tennis. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas vous battre parce que sinon vous ne l'aiderez plus et ça il veut pas. Même s'il dit toujours qu'il vous battra... J'ai pas tout à fait comprit ça... » _Fit la fille en mettant l'un de ses petits doigts sur sa bouche, comme pour réfléchir. Puis elle continua._ « Fukubucho est très grand et très fort. Comme une montagne. Il est aussi grincheux et cri beaucoup. Mais Nii-san l'aime bien quand même, parce que quand il cri c'est pour son bien... enfin je crois... et enfin, il aime très beaucoup Bucho. Il dit qu'il est le meilleur et que personne ne pourra le battre. Qu'il est l'enfant de dieu et que jamais il mourra. Nii-san a beaucoup était triste quand bucho était à l'hôpital avec les méchants médecins... »

« Méchants médecins ? » _Fit Yukimura étonné._

« Oui les méchants médecins comme papa... »

« Comme papa ? Ton papa n'était pas médecin, Anju. » _Dit Yanagi tout aussi étonné._

_Sanada se racla la gorge et les deux titulaire le regardèrent. Le fukubucho regarda le sol, sans dire un mot. Les deux comprirent très vite. Yukimura mit une main devant sa bouche et regarda la petite._

« Quoi qui a ? »

« Rien, rien... » _Yukimura essaya de se reprendre._ « C'est tout ce que Nii-san a dit ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, il y a d'autres trucs, mais j'ai oublier... » _Fit la petite d'un air désolé._

« Ce n'est pas grave. » _Yukimura lui sourit tendrement._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Yanagi parti de la chambre, suivit de prêt de Sanada. Le fukubucho voulait discuter. Il laissa donc Yukimura avec les deux Kirihara. La petite s'était endormi blotti contre son frère._

* * *

><p>« En vu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a 95% de chance que personne ne soit apte à reprendre les entraînements. Je pense qu'il est préférable de laisser du repos à tout le monde. L'année étant presque terminé, nous pourrons reprendre les activités plus tard. »<p>

« Oui, tu as raison, l'année est fini. Nous reprendrons l'entraînement vers la fin des vacances. »

« Genichiro, si tu souhaites parler... n'hésite pas. Tu sais que je suis ton ami. »

« Je ne comprend pas comme on peut faire cela une si petite enfant... Même Akaya... Je veux dire, comment quelqu'un d'adulte a pu leurs faire ça... Leur père... »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à ce sujet... La plus part des gens comme lui, font cela sans vraiment réfléchir ou alors c'est une sorte de vengeance, car on leur aurait fait la même chose quand ils étaient jeunes... Personne ne peut réellement savoir ce qui leur passe par la tête... »

« Nous aurions du le voir... »

« Genichiro, tu n'es pas en faute. Moi-même, ainsi que Nioh et Yagyuu, nous n'avons rien vu. »

« Je lui ai donné une claque et lui ai donné 80 tours en plus... La veille... »

« Tu n'y es pour rien... Veux-tu que je reste ? »

« Non, ça va aller. Yukimura et moi, allons rester jusque demain. »

« Bien... alors je vais y aller. Ménage toi un peu... Akaya ne sera pas content de te voir comme ça. »

_Sur ses mots, Yanagi quitta le couloir et rentra chez lui. Le cœur lourd et les larmes coulantes le long de ses joues. Il appela Inui pour passer la nuit à ses côtés et avoir du réconfort._

* * *

><p>« Renji... ? »<p>

« Sadahura... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir... Je veux juste être avec toi. »

« D'accord... »

_Les deux anciens amis et maintenant amants, s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le premier chapitre.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime les histoires tristes qui ce finissent bien.**

**Merci de commenter.**


End file.
